


A Family of Heart

by Biqueenie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow To Update, Sora's Heart Hotel, Sora's Heart-Guests (Kingdom Hearts), not re:mind compliant, post kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biqueenie/pseuds/Biqueenie
Summary: Sora's been gone longer than he thought. His family is now at least twice as big and now he has to deal with there chaos demons.
Relationships: Aerith/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts), Aerith/Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Aerith/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 22





	A Family of Heart

Riku was tired. He was tired because of the endless search for Sora, who had disappeared before everyone’s eyes a few months ago. Somehow, Kairi and Riku were not the ones taking Sora's disappearance the worst, despite being his best friends for many years. While they both cried at times and searched almost every day, they tried to keep some normalcy. Kairi threw herself into training with a renewed vigor. She had already been a fast and hard striking fighter, but now she was ruthless on the field. Riku knew he was just as bad now. 

The ones taking it the worst however were the ones who had spent a long time in Sora’s heart. They had gotten so used to the gentle environment that the idea of being far away from Sora was painful. 

Roxas became withdrawn, he already was quiet to begin with but where he had been quips and jokes, he had become silence. Any moment that was not spent training was spent on pouring over maps and diagrams of the areas they had searched and on how Sora may be there, they just need to check again. 

Xion swung wildly in the other direction from Roxas, while they had been quiet and pensive, they quickly became the most vocal about finding and helping Sora. Where Roxas was withdrawn Xion was loud and tearful. Xion insisted that they always do the quickest check of an area then look somewhere new. Roxas wanted to slowly check everything as if he expected to find Sora waiting for them with ice cream and a "wow took you long enough." but Xion felt that if they searched fast enough they would find him and catch up to his running away. 

Ventus probably coped the best of the ones who had been in Sora's heart. He sat and read Jimney's journal, he looked over it to figure out how Sora approached new areas, how he dealt with the unknown. As if Sora had chosen to leave and was making his way through worlds helping others. 

Originally, Riku had planned on doing this search alone, Yen Sid had pulled him aside and insisted that the others focus on their training and that only Riku would have the time to search as the king needed to deal with the piled up royal tasks and Aqua needed to train the other wielders. 

Riku had felt an underlying current of rage at that, they had spent so much time looking for Aqua, Ventus and Terra but no time was to be spent on Sora, who had saved the lives of everyone here. Luckily Riku did not have to protest as the others had come yelling into the room about how they had to find Sora and about how they had a plan. So that became the next few months. Between the searched worlds they all fought and trained. 

Unfortunately, despite months of hard work, the search had not proved fruitful. It just seemed like Sora had been erased from existence but not from the minds and hearts of others. In many worlds the inhabitants jumped at the chance to help Sora like he had helped them. 

It was at the six month mark that Riku and the others got pulled into Yen Sid's office with one order. Stop looking for Sora. 

"No" Roxas stated with absolute finality that had it been anyone other than Yen Sid they would have agreed. 

"We can't stop looking for Sora, he helped us so much and you want us to just give up!" 

"He would never stop looking for us" 

"Absolutely not"

"How dare-" 

"ENOUGH." Came the yell from Yen Sid, he stood so quickly and violently that the room shook from his power. The boom of his voice stunning them to silence. 

"I understand that all of you want to search and it is correct that Sora would not give up on any of you. However, Sora would not want all of you to waste away to look for him. All of you will return either to training or to your duties." And with that everybody was dismissed barring Riku.

"Ok Riku, you can do this" He murmured to himself holding the letter Yen Sid had written close to his chest. He stood outside of Sora's house; it was chaos just like Sora. Had been. Just like Sora had been. The garden was overgrown with green plants that Sora and his dad probably knew the name and classification for. The flowers of the garden were practically buried under all the green stringy plants. 

Riku remembered the time he had pulled up part of the garden because he had though it was full of weeds. Sora's dad in his infinite patience took it as a time to teach Riku and Sora about the plants that grew native to destiny islands, Riku got bored but Sora soaked up that information like a sponge. Despite the love of learning that Sora’s parents had cultivated Sora never did find out how to regularly apply knowledge or critical thinking. He could be so clever one minute but the next he was kind of an idiot. He was stalling. 

"Sora, I'm sorry. You never gave up on me" Riku apologized to the air " I guess I never was as strong as you" He opened the mailbox and put the letter into the box as he gave the garden one last look. 

Riku did the only thing he could at that point. He closed the mailbox and walked away not wanting to be there when Sora's parents came home.


End file.
